Memories of a Fallen King
by kaehimi
Summary: This is a Dark Cloud fanfic...Seda's memories in greater detail. *Completed*
1. The Prologue

Memories of a Fallen King

By Kaehimi

*Summary*The memories of Seda from the game, "Dark Cloud".*

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Cloud!

"The Prologue"

Seda felt the cold vine of the Dark Genie's powers grip his soul. It dug deeper and further within his heart. Like a parasite that would not release its hold, the Dark Genie only tightened his grip. Seda walked through his palace, now known as Dark Heaven Castle. "My castle sure has changed..." He remarked as he strode through the empty corridors, his footsteps echoing. 

Lapse of Time...

Seda pulled out the large sword. It was made of a durable metal that shone, and upon its purple hilt glowed a red jewel. He shook with the effort of withstanding the Dark Genie's irresistible pull. "I am not yet ready to give up this body!" Seda yelled as he thrust the huge sword into his abdomen. "I will never surrender to the likes of you!" With his last strand of power, he opened the portal to the Gallery of Time. Gasping as he his last breaths of air Seda shouted to Toan, "Go!" And then darkness over took him as his life suddenly ended...


	2. Crowning Day

Memories of a Fallen King

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Cloud!

Note: The italics are what was taken directly from the game, the rest is all written by me.

WARNING: Lots of spoilers ahead...If you don't want the ending of Dark Cloud to be ruined, I advise against reading. Enjoy!

"Crowning Day"

__

"By law and my will,

The crown is yours..."

He proclaims with his last breath.

Then I begged his lifeless form.

Tell me Father.

What should I do as king?

Seda rushed to his father's bedroom as fast as he could when he heard the news. He was so intent on reaching his father before it was too late that he almost knocked over an unlucky maid in his rush. The hallway seemed to go on forever, and the door never came any closer. Farther, farther, farther away. After an eternity, Seda finally reached the large wooden door where the king, his father, resided. He was just told that his father was on his deathbed. Seda had left his archery practice immediately upon receiving the message. The palace grounds were not far from the castle itself, but to the young prince it took a lifetime.

Panting as he shoved open the door, Seda ran to his father. He knelt by the bed, holding the king's hand as life seeped from his body. "Don't go, Father. Don't leave me!" Seda cried as his father slowly turned to face him. "Please! I am afraid," He admitted.

The king had always been sickly, and now old age caught up to him. He looked at his healthy son, whose bright face was now clouded with misery. "By law and my will, the crown is now yours..." The dying king declared in his raspy voice, and then added as an answer to Seda's unasked question. "You will know, my son. You will-" The last wisps of life faded from his eyes. He was gone.

Seda clutched the cold hand as if it was priceless. "Tell me Father. What should I do as king?"


	3. Night of the Ceremony

Memories of a Fallen King

By Kaehimi

*Summary*The memories of Seda from the game, "Dark Cloud".*

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Cloud!

"Night of the Ceremony"

__

It was the day of my crowning that I met you.

Your blue eyes catch mine once

And then you vanish.

Who on earth are you.

Seda laid his new garment on the table. It was his father's outfit, the one he was to wear for his Crowning Ceremony. It had a long robe that extended at the bottom, and buttoned together at the top. Worn with crème colored pants and a crown, it was truly a suit fit for a king. Seda bit his lip when that thought led to his father. Pushing it out of his mind with great difficulty, Seda sighed and began preparing for his ritual.

"Long live King Seda!" The crown was placed upon his head as his people cheered. Seda, know officially King Seda, forced a smile for the sake of the celebration. His eyes scanned the crowd, for no particular reason. Suddenly, he say blue eyes flash. His heart leapt when he caught hold of them, they were so beautiful. The color of a deep blue ocean, yet the paleness of the sky on a cloudless day. 

'They are so amazing...' Seda thought to himself as he gazed into the seemingly bottomless depth of those cerulean eyes. "Such elegance," he murmured to himself, under his breath. The rest of the people faded away, until it was only he and the aquamarine eyes.

"My lord?" The voice of his advisor shattered the spell. 

His thoughts were broken asunder, and he snapped back a quick answer. "What!"

"I thought you spoke, My Lord." His advisor remarked timidly, before bowing deeply. "I apologize."

Seda searched for the azure eyes, but could not find them. He sighed, "You are forgiven." Calm soon masked his face, but inside, his mind was whirling. 'Who on earth are you?'


	4. Reunion in the Storm

Memories of a Fallen King

By Kaehimi

*Summary*The memories of Seda from the game, "Dark Cloud".*

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Cloud!

"Reunion in the Storm"

__

I want to meet you again...

That's all I can think of now.

Then the minister rushed into my room in a panic.

Princess's buggy of neighbor country

Is missing in the storm.

I reunited with you one hour after that.

Seda stared out his window, at the double moons. On them, he saw the sapphire eyes, gazing back into his. He took a small sip from his glass and then resumed stargazing all the while thinking about the mysterious eyes. Lines of never-ending ideas flew through his mind, all about the lapis lazuli eyes. He swirled his drink in its glass with a flick of his wrist, then took another sip. The moonlit sky adorned with sparkling stars shimmered on his face as he sat there for hours, lost in thought.

Suddenly, the minister burst into his room, smashing an irreparable dent in the calmness. "The princess..." He gasped, "Neighboring country...lost...storm!"

Seda frowned as he looked out his window again; violent clouds were heading his way. He leapt up, "Speak, man! What happened?" He commanded, the years of training kicked in.

"Theprincessfromourneighboringcountryislostinthestormandwedon'tknowwheresheis!" The minister babbled.

"Do not gable, tell me a straight answer!" Seda looked ready to strike the man down.

"The. Princess. From. Our. Neighboring. Country. Is. Lost. In. The. Storm. And. We. Don't. Know. Where. She. Is." The minister finally got out, huffing for breath.

Seda gave up, grabbing his riding cloak off the hook, and he left the room, leaving a flustered minister. Throwing on his cloak as he ran towards the stables, he quickly grabbed one of the fastest horses. "But, Your Majesty-" Protested the stable boy. "It's dangerous out there! Especially with an unsaddled horse!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Seda growled and kicked the horse. His instincts told him that the princess was important...

Lapse of Time...

Seda finally saw a dark figure in front of him, and he rode towards it. He was exhausted, and had been searching for almost two hours. "Princess!" He shouted as he dismounted. A frightened shadow of a person ran up to him.

"King Seda, I knew you would come." The small character looked up at him, and Seda found himself locked by entrancing cyanic eyes. "Ever since I saw you at your Crowning Ceremony, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I was coming to see you when the storm caught me by surprise."

Seda embraced the shaking princess and stroked her wet hair. "You are safe now, come let us return to warmth."

The princess smiled, "My name is Sophia," she whispered in his ear before falling unconscious.


	5. First Campaign

Memories of a Fallen King

By Kaehimi

*Summary*The memories of Seda from the game, "Dark Cloud".*

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Cloud!

"First Campaign"

__

They lie in wait for us,

Veiled by the morning mist.

I give my troops the signal.

The cavalry slices through.

This ferocity before me.

Is this war...?

I thought I heard my father's voice.

Do not fear.

Your task is to protect this country.

King Seda sat upon his horse, surveying the land. His magical sense told him that they were there, in the fog. Plotting, preparing, waiting. 'They think this will be simple,' Seda thought, furrowing his brow. 'They believe that I am too young, that I will be careless because of my father's death. I will prove them wrong, I will not let them conquer my realm!'

Peering into the midst of the clouds, he squinted as he saw movement. Seda silently raised his sword and waved it once, twice, thrice. His troops moved forward, and the battle began. Seda rushed forward into the action, yelling a battle cry. He swung his bejeweled sword left and right, forward and back. He felt the weapon connect with people, human beings. A rush of doubt streamed into his mind. He had just killed someone; he had just blown out a candle of life.

A strangely familiar voice said to him, "Do not fear. Your task is to protect this country."

Seda smiled, his ruffles smoothed. "I know father, and I will. You shall be proud of me!"


	6. Menace of the West

Memories of a Fallen King

By Kaehimi

*Summary*The memories of Seda from the game, "Dark Cloud".*

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Cloud!

"Menace of the West"

__

Allies fall.

The west has a wizard with fearful power.

Are we losing?

No. I will not retreat!

I must hold or 

Those devils will invade your castle.

Seda collapsed against a large rock. Around him, men fought, killed, and slaughtered. Seda didn't understand; his mind still had not registered what happened.

~His men were pushing the enemy back, when suddenly a red light exploded in front of them. Trying to shade their eyes, Seda's soldiers lost focus. The enemies' warriors took the chance to take out several units. When they finally regained the ability to see, Seda's troops charged, only to be pushed back by an outburst of fire. It started in the hands of a wizard, but exploded, taking Seda's men with them. When the smoke cleared, all that was left of half his men was black ash.~ 

Seda shook his head, he still couldn't believe it. "WHY?!" He roared in anger, "WHY?!" He demanded of the spirit of his father. There was no answer.

Seda's mind told him that the logical thing would be to surrender to the West, but his heart told him otherwise. 'Think, there must be a way to save your kingdom. You cannot, will not, let them get in unless it is over your dead body. If you give in now, they will take her castle, and then you know what will happen...'


	7. The Deal

Memories of a Fallen King

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Cloud!

"The Deal"

__

A long time has passed

Since the war began.

We are nearly defeated.

To regroup, I took rest at a safe place.

Then a black-robed man 

Approaches from behind the trees.

"You want the power to win this day?

I can give it to you."

Seda and what was left of his troops stumbled towards a nearby forest. "Go on, rest." Seda said in as much of a "commander" voice as possible, but his spirit was broken. They had no chance of winning the war, and even if a miracle did occur, their chances would still be slim. His men marched ahead of him, and Seda just watched them set up their tents.

"King Seda?" A Healer approached him timidly. 

"Yes?" Seda dismounted. 

"Would you like me to treat that wound now?"

"I suppose." Leaning against a tree, he opened his saddle bag to take out some clean, white cloth, which he handed to the Healer.

The Healer gently cleaned the wound, put some herbs on it, and then bound it. She sighed as he gritted his teeth with the pain. "Don't worry, King Seda. Everything will come out fine." She tried in vain to comfort him.

"Sure, of course." Seda sneered in a sarcastic voice.

The Healer sighed again as she finished winding the cloth around his head. She bowed and then retreated.

'Who am I kidding?' Seda thought. "We have already lost, and I know it. Even the horses know it!" Seda was yelling now. He drew his sword and hacked at the tree in front of him in frustration. "Damn West!" Seda swore as he chopped off a branch, and another, and another...

Finally, Seda collapsed against a particularly large tree beside his startled horse. He panted as he looked at his hands, stained with blood. "What have I become?" He asked himself as he looked up towards the forest canopy. He slowly drifted off to a light sleep and restless sleep.

Whether it was real or a dream, Seda couldn't tell. He was in the same forest, and a figure was approaching him. A dark person clothed in a black cloak was making his way towards Seda. Everything in his path withered and died, turned the once vibrant trees and plants into a forest of death. The evil wizard stopped in front of Seda and said in a raspy voice, "You want the power to win not only this battle, but this war? I can give it to you!"

Seda stared at the man in shock. 'Should I trust this man?' He asked himself. 'I have nothing to lose, do I?' Seda nodded. "Give it to me."

The black figure threw back his hood to reveal the face of a terrifying monster. He laughed a cruel laugh and then, taking a small dagger from nowhere, sliced a deep cut in his arm. Doing the same to a horrified Seda, he put his arm above Seda's and let thirteen drops drip, mixing with Seda's blood. He cackled again and then vanished, leaving Seda convulsing in pain.


	8. Dark Power

Memories of a Fallen King

By Kaehimi

"Dark Power"

__

Light from my hands destroys my enemies.

Is this Black Power?

I borrowed the power of devils

But now I can save my comrades.

With this force...

I will never let them touch you.

Seda awoke with a burning sensation as those thirteen drops of black blood sped throughout his body. He could feel them change everything they touched and shuddered. When every part of him had changed, Seda felt a surge of energy. He raised his hand and a dark lightning shot from it, and struck a tree. It instantly burned up, and if it could, it would have been screaming.

Seda's eyes were wide as he stared in horror at now burned tree, still smoking. Then, his eyes hardened into cold jewels. "I have the power, I will win this war!" He threw his head back and declared.

A king once again proud strode into camp, followed by his loyal stallion. "Come men, we shall win all battles from now on! WE WILL CONQUER!" His confidence slowly spread throughout the quite surprised soldiers. "LET US VANQUISH OUR ENEMIES!!!"

Seda scrubbed his armor until it shone, as did his men. Their spirits tripled, they marched out, the sunlight glinting off of their helmets. Their eyes were alight with the thirst for blood. As they marched, they sang a song.

__

"No longer shall we be defeated

No longer shall we fear

No longer shall you win

Losing, you will be forced to bear!

"We do not worry

We will overcome all

We will make you tremble

Surely, you will fall!

"We are renewed

By the power of the light

You will certainly cower

Before our superior might!"

Many voices shouted the battle chant, once an impressive army of millions, now reduced to only several hundred. However, somehow they knew their king would pull through. 

"VICTORY IS IN SIGHT!" King Seda roared atop his battle stallion.

"YES, YES!" Responded the troops. "YES!"

The West's Captain looked at the oncoming soldiers, and was taken aback. Where was the broken army they had just about defeated? Who were these new people charging forward, unafraid? He shook his head. "No matter, we will surely win."

King Seda stopped his horse before the enemy fortress. "You have one chance to surrender before we kill every single one of you!"

"Never!" The West shouted back.

"So be it! You have sealed your own fates! Prepare to be exterminated!" King Seda raised his sword above his head and his men attacked. Their enemy came pouring out of their fortress in response.

The battle had begun.

Seda was everywhere at once, helping his soldiers, annihilating his enemies. He laughed as he struck down people, laughed as he destroyed them. He cried his battle cry with more energy than ever before. "WE WILL TAKE THE CHAMPIONSHIP HOME!"

The West's Captain quickly told his General, "We need reinforcements!"

Millions more came, and Seda decided it was time to put his newfound powers to use. "DIE!" He roared against as he sheathed his sword. Raising both hands above his head, a large ball of light formed in between his palms. Yelling as streaks of lightning struck down his enemies, Seda put more and more of his soul into the magic.

Taking advantage of the surprise, Seda's men charged forward.

Within a day, the West was defeated, and the East emerged victorious, King Seda riding at their head. 

****

Kaehimi: BWAHAHA! My writer's block is gone, and that was sooo fun to write! ^_^


	9. The Assassin

Memories of a Fallen King

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Cloud!

"The Assassin"

__

Drunk with victory

I return to the castle.

We will meet again.

You come sooner than expected.

Simple seeing you revives my spirit.

How could I realize,

You the imposter.

The one who would take my life.

Laughing, King Seda returned to his castle. He stood on his balcony, overlooking the country he had just saved. The door to his chamber opened, and Sophia came in. "Oh Seda!" She exclaimed. "Are you all right? Were you harmed?"

"No, my love. It's all over, we can begin again." Seda assured her, hugging her.

Suddenly, the double doors opened and another Sophia entered. "What's this? Two Sophias?"

The first Sophia hid behind Seda. "Quick Seda, she must be an impostor from the West, trying to assassinate you!"

Seda nodded, turned towards the second Sophia, he drew his sword. "Murderer! Reveal yourself!" He moved in front of the first Sophia.

"Seda, I am the real Sophia!" The second Sophia protested.

"Nonsense, the real Sophia is right here." Seda debated, advancing forward.

The first Sophia smirked suddenly and transformed into a man with a wicked dagger. He laughed evilly, and leapt towards Seda, who suddenly turned around.

In the air, the assassin put a spell on Seda, immobilizing him. He raised the dagger, and light glinted off its sharp edge. Seda's mouth was open in shock, and he couldn't move.

With a cry, Sophia ran in front of Seda and put her arms around his neck. "Seda!" She cried as the blade entered her back, stabbing her directly in the heart. 

The spell wore off and with a cry of rage, Seda stabbed his sword up and through the assassin. "You will pay for what you did!" He roared as he carried the assassin, on the end of his great sword, outside. He swung his sword, and the assassin flew off, and down into the depths of the city. 


	10. Must Be Protected

Memories of a Fallen King

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Cloud!

"Must Be Protected"

__

Disbelief cuts through the shock.

It should've been me.

The knife was meant for me.

Why do you smile...

Because you saved the one you loved...

What about me?

Who...should I protect from now on?

Rushing back inside, Seda discarded his sword to the side and cradled Sophia's head in his lap.

She smiled up at him. "Seda..." She tried to say. She smiled again.

"Don't speak, my love. Save your energy." Seda whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. "Shh..." He hugged her.

"Seda...please...be a noble king...and...know that I will always love-" Sophia's strength gave out and her eyes closed.

"NO!" Seda choked back a sob, and leaned over to kiss her. "No...who will I protect and fight for now?"

Seda held her body tightly, as he had once with his father. "First Father, now you. Who shall I lose next?"

He let his tears flow freely.


	11. Birth of the Demon

Memories of a Fallen King

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Cloud!

"Birth of the Demon"

__

Something was born from me.

Something evil and powerful.

Black blood in me gave birth to the Devil.

My endless hatred and bitterness

From losing you is his energy.

Finally, Seda released Sophia's body from his tight grip. "Argh!" He screamed in fury as he picked up his sword. Swinging it around as he did when he was angry, Seda chopped his curtains off, broke his glass window, and smashed his statue. Unstoppable now, he burst through anything in his way.

His advisor rushed in, "King Seda! Stop!" Seda ran his sword through him.

A Healer followed him, when she heard a death cry. She gasped at the bloody carcass, and then looked at Seda. Her eyes never lost their shock as he murdered her too, only seeing another obstacle in his way. Seda went on a killing rampage in a black rage.

Suddenly, he screamed. A bloodcurdling scream that shook the dead in their graves. A terrifying scream that shattered the mirrors. A horrible scream that broke the bounds holding back the Dark Genie.

A black figure came from Seda's body, rising high into the air. "At last! I am free from the confines of that mortal!" It laughed and hurled a ball of black light at the city, instantly destroying thousands of civilians. It snarled as a soldier stabbed it with his sword, "Foolish imbecile, I am invincible!" He grabbed the man and gulped him down. The Dark Genie smirked as he surveyed the damage and flew off.


	12. Things Lost

Memories of a Fallen King

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Cloud!

"Things Lost"

__

First my kingdom fell, then you.

I lost both you and my country.

I lost everything.

Everything...

I lost what...?

No...No...

That's not it.

What I really lost 

Was myself.

The scarlet sunset's red light glowed upon a figure, digging a hole...

Lapse of Time...

Seda patted the dirt over the makeshift grave. He took his small dagger and carved, into a rock, "Sophia, Died Saving The One She Loved". Then he placed it gently on the pile of dirt, along with flowers. He wiped a glimmer of a tear from his eye and then leaned on his shovel. 'My country, you, my world. What more is there to live for? Why am I cursed to live this meaningless existence! I lost everything I ever cared for!' Seda threw his shovel to the side, it hit a tree and then fell to the ground. 

Seda collapsed onto his knees in front of Sophia's grave, covering his ashamed face with his hands, and wept. He moaned in grief as he realized what had really happened. "No, it can't be," Seda sobbed. "No, please, anything but that!" His tears kept coming. "NO!" 

Seda put his head on the gravestone. "What I truly lost...was myself."


	13. Departure

Memories of a Fallen King

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Cloud!

"Departure"

__

There is one way.

I don't care if I scar the world.

I will stop him

And get back everything.

Everything.

Finally, Seda got up and returned to what was left of his castle. He climbed the burned stairs and reached the scorched library.

Everything was charred, everything but one book. It was large, and bound in gold, embroidered with runes. Seda lifted the great text and slowly opened it. He reached the part about a stone called "Atlamilla", and he blew dust off the page.

"Atlamilla is a stone with great powers. It has the strength to seal anything into orbs called 'Atla'. These orbs, Atla, can then be reopened by touching it with Atlamilla." Seda read slowly. "Atlamilla will only exist 500 years from hence this book was written." He nodded, 'That's 400 years from now, since this book is 100 years old. Good thing it had both an anti-aging spell and an anti-burning spell put on it.'

Seda shut the book and proceeded to his throne room. There was a portal there, leading to the Gallery of Time. Seda pursed his lips and then hit it with a blast of his power. The portal swirled and in place of a round door was a clockface. Seda stepped up to it, and without hesitation, he touched it. The world he knew vanished and he with it, into the annals of time.


	14. Complete Memories

Memories of a Fallen King

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Cloud!

"The Complete Memory"

__

"You're the ruler of this kingdom now..." Those were my father's last words. Then I asked my father who had shut his eyes for the last time...Father tell me. If I am to be king, What am I to accomplish?

I met you the night of the ceremony. The ceremony where I was to officially become king. Your blue eyes. When I saw them I felt inexplicable excitement but you suddenly disappeared into the crowd. Who on earth are you?

I want to see you again...That's all I can think of, these days. Then the minister came to my room with a desperate look on his face. A carriage carrying the princess of our neighboring kingdom is lost in the storm. It was one hour later that I met you again.

Enemies lurk behind the morning mist. While I calm my steed I send the sign to my thousands of allies behind me. All at once, the cavaliers advance. I witness a fearsome scene unfold before me. Is this war...? I thought I heard my father's voice. Do not fear. Your task is to defend your kingdom.

My allies fall one after another. The West has a wizard with fearful powers. Are we going to be defeated...? No. I won't let that happen. I must defend this place or the devils of the West will invade your castle. I cannot allow that.

A long time had passed since the battle started. Our troops were almost totally wiped out. I was taking a brief rest to formulate a plan to turn the tide. Then a man came up to me. A man in black robes who asked me..."Do you want the power to win this battle?"

The light coming from my hand obliterates my enemies. Is this the "Dark Power"? I bargained with the devil for his power, but with it I can save us all. If I have this power...No one can harm you.

I was euphoric at the victory when I returned to the castle. Soon I would see you again. You came. Sooner than I'd thought. My heart, spent from the battle, raced. I didn't know that you, who'd entered my room would be the imposter who was after my life.

I couldn't believe it. You saved my life at the expense of your own. Why do you smile...? Because you saved the one you loved...But what about me...? Who am I to save?

Something was born in me. Something malevolent and terrible. The black blood that now coursed through me gave birth to that thing. That evil. Sadness, anger, and hatred at losing you. This endless blackness is the energy that feeds him.

My kingdom was laid to waste at his hand. I lost not only you, my beloved, but my land, my people. I lose everything...Everything. No...What am I saying? No...That's not it. No, wrong...Wrong. What I'd really lost was myself.

There's only one way to do it. I don't care if I destroy space and time in the process. I will do it. I will stop him. I'll take back everything. Everything I lost. All of it.


	15. Epilogue

Memories of a Fallen King

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Cloud

"The Epilogue"

Seda traveled forward in time, to a period where Atlamilla appeared. He witnessed the rebirth of the Dark Genie, his creation. He watched as it destroyed so much. The world was saved only by the stone, Atlamilla, which sealed everything into Atla. However, the Dark Genie grew so strong and gained so much power that Seda feared Atlamilla would not be able to stop him.

The wise old Fairy King entrusted a young boy named Toan with Atlamilla. The child had a sort of aura around him, it was easy to tell he was special. Seda watched as Toan gained friends through his journey to reach the Dark Genie. Toan's goal was the seal the wretched monster once and for all. Once he and his allies reached Dark Heaven Castle, the Dark Genie's home, Seda stepped in.

He approached Toan and began to explain to him his sad tale. How it was his fault the Dark Genie existed. Partway through, the Dark Genie invaded his mind. To stop the beast, Seda killed himself right after he opened the doorway to the Gallery of Time. The Gallery of Time allowed Toan to travel back to the night of the incident, the night the Dark Genie became reality. 

Against all odds, Toan defeated the Dark Genie, changing history in the process. Seda's hatred was no more, and Sophia was gifted with a second life. The stone Atlamilla was no more, but now all was at peace.

****

Kaehimi: And everyone lived happily ever after. ^_^ Sorry I couldn't resist!

The End.


End file.
